mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ark
About 'The Ark' First created in 2001, The Ark's foundations were laid by a man named Zebedee. Nothing else was done to it for eighteen months, and in December 2002 it was completed. What is the Ark? Where did it come from? I hear these questions all the time. My name is Zebedee. I created this... This 'Ark' for the Mansion owners. They needed it. Things were out of control. In a time before The Gruejor, Scran, Mike, and the rest, there were more poweful and vicious creatures roaming the Mansion. I remember when we used to have to step out of our living quarters and have an armed guard escort us to the work floor. I worked on floor #72 with a man named Eugene, and it took the lift five minutes to reach our appointed floor. The armed guard was the same every single time, and each time he looked more scared than the rest. He had a good reason, too. Let me explain to you the reason the Mansion was so dangerous and inhabitable for at least six years. It all started with a number of experiments being rushed, and unleashed into the Mansion hallways. There were four in total that created this mess I speak of. King Gruejor, B0 Peep, Wype, and The Parker. You could call them the four horsemen of the Mansion back then. Today they remain locked up in The Ark, but I will speak of that in a minute. The Creatures Firstly, King Gruejor. He walked, or rather slouched along with a King's crown on his head which looked like someone had just dropped it on there and left it. King Gruejor was the ringleader of the four. He had the brains, and the power to take over the Mansion and bully anyone into submission he didn't like. Unlike the Gruejor, he could speak but very sloppily. His R's, S's, and Y's were completely butchered every time he pronounced them. King Gruejor is two foot taller than the Gruejor the kids of today will know of. Also, I believe his penis is six inches longer, too. What made the King Gruejor most powerful was that he raped, killed, and frightened most of the staff at the Mansion which led to a complete revamp of its hallways, staff, and furniture. Most of the furniture had Gruejor sperm over, and the walls had balls of his fur stuck to them, as they had been reinforced to try and stop him before the hallways fell to the above monsters. King Gruejor had to duck under most doorways, and he ALWAYS dragged his penis behind him as he walked. We had to sacrifice much to cage King Gruejor in The Ark, and many people died in the process. On to B0 Peep. B0 Peep was the 'quiet' one out of the group, and acted on her own rules. She was a nineteen year old girl, lab manufactured however. Her powers were used by filtering human DNA and code-initiating it to make certain parameters more powerful. Her breasts were enlarged to an impressive size, and many men fell into the trap of staring at them as she tortured them. She was seen mostly massacring men only by hanging them upside and twisting their genitals until the burst. She was a master with a stick, and used it to knock people out, as well as climb to the roofing to attack from above. B0 Peep is thought to have died since being put into The Ark, although we were going to use her for 'The Ark Program' (Which never started). We are unsure whether B0 is dead, as she was kept in the chamber with no windows. Some guards claim to hear scraping from inside there at night, though. Wype needs no introduction. The only 'member' out of the four to not be put into The Ark, due to his sheer size and requirements. When we learned Wype can cause an earthquake on his own free will, we had to bargain with him and give him the sewers all to himself. If we had stored Wype in The Ark, he would've needed four more just to contain his whole body and tail. Wype was on a blood path for a duration, until capture, and even resulted in the death of The Parker. The Parker was a mysterious male human, who entered the Mansion just as the whole 'takeover' started. About 6ft 6 inches tall, he wore a black suit with a purple tie, and a stocking over his face at all times. He barely spoke, and was never seen eating or sleeping. He had a briefcase with various different ammunition in, and his special two pistols which could take different ammunition for whichever situation he found himself in. For example, upon meeting Wype, the two had a fight and he used acid ammunition to burn through Wype's tail; the mark can still be seen to this day. Eventually the two became allies, but a small fallout led to The Parker's death. He was crushed by Wype's huge tail. King Gruejor witnessed the scene and laughed hysterically. Finally, I will describe what The Ark looks like to this day. The picture below shows the beautiful, yet creepy entrance where armed guards gather at 9am every day to check the 'prisoners' are still inside. If they ever escaped, hell would be unleashed on the Mansion. Mike has spoken freely about King Gruejor escaping, and says he would rip the little shit apart. The Gruejor says he would help Mike, but in my heart I know King Gruejor cannot be stopped. The two pods in which B0 and King Gruejor are kept in are large, titanium-enforced three-meters-thick and unbreakable behemoths. King Gruejor was watched on the bnKamera that is in his pod, as he tried his best to ram out. He made a small dent, and then the titanium formed back to its original shape. We used the same titanium to create 7up later on. Even the bnKamera is reinforced, with 700,000w inside it in case King Gruejor was to ever break it. If he did, he would die. B0's pod is the same, although without windows as we had to hasten production to keep these monsters in. Lastly, let me tell you about a moment I saw last week at King Gruejor's pod. Mike had brought the Gruejor in to visit King Gruejor, as he was curious to see what he looked like. Gruejor was clearly touched, and held his hand up to the window all teary-eyed. A Mansion executive winked at Mike, and he beat the hell out of Gruejor, as if to say Don't be getting any ideas. Gruejor hasn't been the same since. There is one vacant cell in The Ark, intended for The Parker but with his death only emptiness fills it. Sometimes the ghost of Bludgeon Mary can be seen inside, for what reason we do not know. My name is Zebedee, and that is my story of The Ark. I had hoped that it would be used for good, but apparently not. There are talks the final pod will be used to keep something they are trying to catch at the moment.